I Love You
by Derrot
Summary: During the Yotsuba arc, Light develops feelings for Misa. But she knows something he doesn't know. LightMisa.


**I Love You**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note._

Author Note: I like to challenge myself, so I decided to try something new and write a one-shot Light/Misa fanfic. This is the most serious fanfic I've written since my first Death Note fan fiction. I hope I've kept the characters mostly in character… please note that this is Light from the Yotsuba arc, while he doesn't have memories of being Kira. I hope you enjoy!

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Light never understood what the relationship was between him and Misa. He didn't remember the circumstances under which he became her boyfriend. In fact, he had to agree with L that it sounded fairly suspicious. But he wasn't Kira. He couldn't be Kira.

Light had never really noticed girls. He noticed them as fellow classmates, partners in group projects, but never romantically. He just didn't have the time… he was always more concerned with school and proving to himself that he could be the best to take an interest. So many girls seemed to take an interest in him, though. Maybe that explained Misa's sudden, annoying interest in him.

At least, that was how he felt at first. But being chained to L, working on a case that was, for the most part, hit and miss and quite boring except for a little exciting development every now and then, made him more keen on his surroundings. He was beginning to get bored. And there was only one female around, one that smothered him with affection every chance she got. It wasn't long before his teenage loins began reacting, his psyche being captivated by her charm. She really was a cute and inspiring girl.

He couldn't express these new feelings now, however. Not as long as L thought they were suspects in the Kira case. If he began courting her now, L would have another reason to interrogate him. L was an alright guy, and Light respected him immensely… the man held the position Light wished to hold one day… but he could be a downright nag. It was bad enough that L would muse all night and interrupt Light's sleep whenever he had a new question to ask as a result of his ponderings. No way was he giving the detective another chance to chide him.

Just then Misa burst into the room with Mogi, just returning from her interview at Yotsuba. Light glanced over his shoulder but quickly turned back to his work at the computer. He could hear her teasing Matsuda until she came up behind him.

"Are we ready to go through with our plan, Light?" she draped her arms over his shoulders from behind. He felt her soft breasts press against him and suppressed a blush, hoping L didn't notice his discomfort.

"Actually, we've had a change of plan," Ryuzaki announced.

"W-What?!" Misa cried out. "You're joking, right?!"

"Don't look at me…" Ryuzaki protested.

Light stepped in between her and Ryuzaki and gently grabbed her wrist, "Misa. This will work out better… our previous plan would have put you in danger."

"But Light…" Misa stared up into his eyes.

Light's eyes widened slightly. Something about the way she looked at him. Something in her eyes was different. Light saw Ryuzaki out of the corner of his eye and felt awkward again and broke eye contact with her. _It's almost like she knows something…_

"Misa." He returned firmly.

"Okay, if Light says so…" Misa hesitated, her wrist gently tugging out of his grip. She headed out of the main room towards the door. Just outside the door, she hugged the doorjamb and called out, on a second thought, "Do you want to join me, Light?"

Caught off guard, Light frowned at her, "What?"

Misa giggled. "I know you're busy right now, Light. After we solve this case, right? Don't be shy…!" She giggled once more before she sprinted sprightly off to her suite.

"Don't be shy…" L teased from his cup of tea.

"I not being shy." _I don't even know what the hell just happened. Join her? Oh… _a blush softly warmed his cheeks.

"And lighten up," L muttered.

Light sat back down in front of the computer, but the thought of Misa's eyes nagged him. Finally, he asked, "Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"Did you notice anything different about Misa when she came back today?"

L's head shot up and glanced at Light, his back briefly straightening. "What do you mean?" He asked carefully. He had noticed Misa's dishonesty when she spoke to Light earlier. But he wasn't going to complain. She was going to finish their plan as he intended… and Mr. Yagami couldn't harp on him if she was the one disobeying. Still… she was lying to Light. Something had to be up.

"I don't know… something about the way she looked at me today…" Light mused, chin resting in his hand in thought.

"She looked at you with the same admiration and love she always has for you," L observed.

"Yes… but… how can I describe this? She seemed to have a certain zeal in her eyes, like she knows something and isn't telling us…"

"I'm sure you could get the information out of her, Light-kun," L brought the teacup to his lips.

"I told you, I won't use her feelings for me to further the investigation! Honestly, Ryuzaki!"

"Maybe she knows you're Kira." L began chewing his thumb in thought. He felt a tug on the chain.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed," Light scooted his chair in.

------

Once they were in bed and Light was finally getting comfy and ready to sleep, L burst out with one of his sudden interrogations, "Light-kun is attracted to Misa-chan."

Light froze, but said nothing.

L paused, mildly surprised at the lack of protest. Unless Light was just tired of arguing, as was the case with their slightly earlier bedtime. He continued, "You never seemed to pay much attention to Misa before."

"It could have something important to do with the investigation," Light pointed out.

"That's right," L replied habitually, but not convinced. More silence. "Pity, I always wondered how sweet she would taste," he frowned, his thumb tugging on his lower lip.

Light's right eyebrow arched up, but he relaxed and chuckled. "I don't think she's your type."

"Oh?" L's blank frown curled into a grin. "Light-kun's jealous."

It was Light's turn to smirk. "Why should I be? She's my girlfriend, not yours,"

He one-upped his friend.

"I knew I was correct in my assumptions," L held his grin, but it quickly vanished as he turned to Light. "So what is stopping you from dating her now? You wouldn't be using her feelings now."

Light shook his head. "You don't understand. I won't actively spy on her." He lifted his left wrist, with the chain dangling from it. "And I won't take Misa on a proper date as long as we're chained together.

"But that doesn't make me Kira," he added.

"Of course, not, Light-kun. It is a perfectly normal human desire to copulate in privacy," L blinked. Light was unable to tell if the older man was teasing him again or not.

He heaved a giant sigh and rolled over on his side, tilting his head into the pillow. "Goodnight, Ryuzaki."

"Goodnight."

L waited until he could hear his suspect… his friend breathing softly with sleep and took out his laptop and messaged Watari to bring him some cake and tea. While waiting, he pondered over what Light had just shared with him. He was fairly certain the look that Light was speaking of was connected with her plan to continue their original plan of her spying on Yotsuba from the inside even though he told her not to. But the question was, did he see that look before or after L told her the plan was cancelled? If one of those Yotsuba members directly held the power of Kira… _shinigami…_

Watari slowly cleared his throat and proffered the tray with cake and tea.

L nodded politely and Watari bowed, then left.

After dumping an appropriate amount of sugar in the tea cup and lifting the cup to his lips, he glanced over at his sleeping friend. And he slightly felt sorry that it seemed he would remain chained to him for quite awhile yet.

But still. _I'm 99 sure you were the first Kira, Light. _He grinned gently and sipped his tea.

------

They had Higuchi cornered. He had threatened to end his life, but with Watari's expert sniping abilities, that ceased to be a problem. And then Yagami and Mogi found the notebook. And claimed to see a monster.

After requesting the notebook to be brought to him, L too saw the monster. "Shinigami…" he muttered under his breath. His brain whirred with data that now made sense… _notes… let's exchange notes…_

"Ryuzaki, let me see!" Light's demand cut through his thoughts. And as Light tried to grab the notebook, L's grip held firm. If this was indeed the murder weapon of Kira… it was too dangerous for him to let it fall into Yagami's hands.

"C'mo-" But Light paused, a look of horror pasted on his face. He bellowed a frightened yell. If Light had not had his focus on the notebook at that time, L would have assumed Light had been startled by the shinigami. Light was so serious, he naturally would have been startled since he never assumed the possibility of one actually existing. But no, his eyes had been focused on the notebook. _His eyes. _After the scream ended, L noticed something about Yagami's eyes, something similar to the barely perceptible change he noticed after one week of Light's confinement. Yes… this was becoming clearer…

Light looked up at L and back down at the notebook in frustration. "Let me see it, Ryuzaki."

"No," L finished tugging the notebook out of Light's grip. "Not while you are still a suspect."

Light began to scowl, but as the notebook left his hands, his expression seemed to clear up and he blinked in confusion. "Oh. Fine then," he muttered disappointedly. "But I might be able to help with the case if you'll just let me see it." Then he gasped as he noticed the shinigami out the window and stared, open mouthed.

_Fascinating!_This would explain why Light seemed to have a drastic personality change after his confinement. Or maybe not… he didn't have a notebook on him then… unless other notebooks had a mental bond with Kira, also. Yes, other notebooks. There was at least one more notebook out there.

As much as he thought it would be fun to test his theory further and continuing touching Light with the notebook and taking it away, L decided against the risk. Besides, they still had to interrogate Higuchi and finish the case.

------

But Higuchi died before they could even seat him in the police car. And the shinigami they had seen before had disappeared. Yet an area on the edge of the expressway held a bit more sand than normal. And hidden in the sand, they found another notebook. Was this the second notebook? Was it really Higuchi all this time? It didn't seem right to L. Something was still missing.

------

Rem had noticed Light's plan had failed. She had watched him through the glass of the helicopter window. Watched him stare in amazement and fear. L wasn't going to let him hold the notebook. And without his memories, he now would have no reason to request the notebook… he failed. And this meant Higuchi would remain alive, dangerous, able to tell how Misa "killed" that man to prove she was the Second Kira. Rem would not allow Misa to be in such danger… she would kill her Higuchi, taking herself with him to eliminate all evidence of Misa's involvement. Yes, Misa and Light would live as normal teenagers. And maybe without Light's high-reaching goals in the way, he would even find time to truly be her white knight and make her truly happy. So with purpose, she wrote the name, _Kyosuke Higuchi_.

------

After the rules inside the notebook had been read, Light sighed with relief. He wasn't Kira… not that he thought he was Kira, but this put his mind at ease. He tried to ignore the second thoughts as his mind put the pieces together. The pieces that told him the last two rules were too convenient, sounded too much like an invention Kira would use to escape conviction. Sounded like something he would do if he were Kira and in this situation.

"So Light and Misa will be freed now?" Mr. Yagami demanded.

L hesitated. If there were two notebooks, there could be more. But no one, aside from Light maybe, would understand why he was still suspicious. And even then, Light was probably too eager to be unchained to side with L anyway. He would have no choice but to remove the chain. "Yes," he looked down at his cake unhappily.

Mr. Yagami looked at his son with an elated smile spread on his face while his son gently smiled good-naturedly back.

"But I want Yagami-kun to stay here for another two weeks."

Everyone in the investigation team looked at L dumbfounded. Besides Light, Light had a hunch…

"I still believe Kira's power can be passed from person to person. Even though we have two notebooks, we don't know how many the original Kira and the Second Kira possessed. If no more Kira deaths take place in 13 days, since Kira would die after not writing for 13 days, then we can assume Kira is dead and this case 'solved'."

_No, Ryuzaki, _Light thought. _You think I'm the original Kira and those last two rules are false. You want to keep an eye on me a while longer._

"Don't worry," L continued. "I'll still remove the handcuffs. But if Kira re-appears, I want Light handy," he smiled.

------

In the lobby of the headquarters, Misa squeezed Light in an excited hug while he cautiously enveloped her in an embrace.

"This means we get to go on a real date now, right, Light?" Misa chirped.

"Maybe later. Ryuzaki still wants me-"

"I've already made a reservation at a downtown restaurant for you two, tonight. Enjoy yourselves," a familiar voice came over a speaker.

Still spying on us! Light frowned. "Thank you, Ryuzaki," he tried to smile as Misa turned to the camera, blowing kisses, "Thank you, Ryuzaki! Misa always knew you were a good friend!"

Not as planned. But this was as opportunity as any. _Thank you, Ryuzaki._

------

Light rested his chin on his folded hands as he smiled across the table at Misa. The girl was worked up in a cute fit; he was almost concerned she might hyperventilate.

"Misa was almost worried that she'd never get a date with Light!" she sighed exasperatedly across from him. But she calmed down a bit and smirked… did he almost catch a bit of mischief there?… and said in a lower voice than normal, "But Misa understands now, you were just hiding our relationship from Ryuzaki."

Light tried to understand what she was talking about. Yes, he had been trying to hide his feelings of her from Ryuzaki, because he didn't want to be accused of being Kira yet again. Did she understand that? "This is actually very recent, Misa. I don't know how we started dating in the first place," He blurted honestly.

Misa giggled, which earned her an awkward smile from Light. _I know why we were dating, Light. I don't know the details, but it's because you are Kira and I'm the Second Kira…_

Soon the waiter arrived with Light's Vegetarian Lasagna and Misa's Fettuccini Alfredo and they ate over a small chat, getting to know each other better.

------

After the meal, Light walked Misa back to her apartment, refusing the limo L had sent to pick them up. He finally had some privacy with Misa and he wasn't going to let Ryuzaki intrude.

"Thank you for the date, Light," Misa snuggled into his arms when they stood in front of the door.

"We should be thanking Ryuzaki," Light replied softly, good-naturedly, into her hair.

Slowly he relaxed his embrace and she looked up at him, preparing to say goodnight. Until he kissed her. He pressed his thin warm lips again her soft, startled ones. It was a very innocent kiss, fitting for someone so just and old-fashioned. Despite this, it completely blew their last kiss together away. This kiss seemed so much more sincere.

"That-" Misa's eyes were wide. "Was better than the first time!"

Light frowned slightly. "I still don't know why I kissed you that time… but," He smiled again. "I meant it that time. Misa, you truly are a beautiful and talented woman."

"Light!" she threw her arms around him again. Did he know how happy this made her? Even when he didn't remember being Kira, things were still working out!

Light's mind had wandered to a relatively related plane of thought. He was still curious about that odd look in her eyes that day she came back from the Yotsuba interview. He wasn't doing this to help L, to use Misa's trust to deliver incriminating evidence against them. His curiosity was getting the better of him, though. "Misa…" Light began, unsure about how to word his question.

"Hmm?" Misa looked up, but not moving from her cuddled position on Light's chest.

"Did… anything happen that day you were interviewed at Yotsuba? Something you didn't tell me or the rest of the investigation team?" He asked carefully.

_He noticed! _She thought proudly. "You want to know, Light?" her voice had that sneaky edge to it again.

"Yes." Though he inwardly groaned. This better not be something stupid she was using to tease him with, like what color Higuchi's underwear was.

She stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear and he leaned closer. He wasn't sure what she would need to whisper to him, unless she really was going to kid him after all. Or if it was something she definitely didn't want to risk L hearing, since he could very well have sent a spy.

"You are Kira."

Light jerked up and back, startled. Then he groaned. "Not you, too, Misa!" Had L's accusations got to her, too? _L! _"Did Ryuzaki put you up to this? To get me off my guard to see if I am Kira?" _Are you on his side?_

So much for secrecy. She shook her head. "No, Light…" She still tried to maintain a hushed voice. "You are Kira. Really. The shinigami told me."

_The shinigami? How did Misa know about the shinigami?_ A pit of fear developed in Light's abdomen. "Shinigami?" He questioned.

"Rem-san told me that you were Kira and Misa was the Second Kira… that the confinement was all your idea to take the suspicion off of us while you got closer to L! I-I don't know how, but your plan is going to work and you'll regain your position as Kira and start cleansing the world of evil again!"

_Must stay calm. I am not Kira. I can't be. _"What do shinigami look like?" _Please let this be a coincidence. Please let this be a coincidence._

And Misa described the shinigami he saw the night they caught Higuchi perfectly.

Light was silent, his hair brushed over his eyes.

"Misa was so happy to know Light was Kira… Kira avenged Misa's parents," she spoke softly, eyes on the concrete below her.

Light remained silent.

She looked up. "Please don't be mad, Light. You may not remember it, but you had a noble goal… I don't think you're an evil murderer."

"Goodnight, Misa."

She couldn't read his expression, with the hair in his eyes and the thin, horizontal mouth. She reached out to touch his arm for affirmation, but he flinched and all she felt was the tense, rigid muscle of his forearm. "Goodnight, Light," she squeezed his arm warmly before slipping into her apartment.

After he heard Misa lock the door behind her, he walked back to the headquarters in deep thought.

------

As much as Light thought he had calmed down by the time he had reached headquarters, L still noticed there was something amiss. And he had an idea what could tense Light up that much… he doubted it was just a bad date.

"I know you're Kira, Light-kun," L said darkly over his coffee as Light sat down beside him.

For the second time that night, Light stiffened in surprise and anger. "So you and Misa did-"

"Misa and I what?" L's head snapped up.

And Light realized his mistake. It wasn't too different from how Namikawa had tricked him into admitting Higuchi was Kira. _Damn._His fear set in again. If Misa was telling the truth…

"You were Kira," L stated, putting down his coffee and staring at his friend.

Light folded his arms. "I'm not Kira! I don't know why everyone seems to think so," he lied.

"No, Light. You were Kira. I have proof."

Light shivered and looked up at L questioningly. _Is this it? _Is this going to be like the time his dad threatened to execute him, except for real now?

Before Light could protest and ask about the evidence, L continued, "But Misa thinks you are Kira also? Fascinating." He lifted the teacup to his lips again. "Why would Misa think something like that? I thought she agreed with you on everything?"

Light sighed again. "I am not Kira. I swear on my word that I'm not… how can you still think I'm Kira after all we've done on the investigation? I thought we were beginning to trust each other."

"You were Kira, Light. But you are not Kira now."

"That's what Misa said. No. That's what the shinigami said," Light held his forehead in the palm of his hand, hair poking out between his fingers.

L was quiet, but his intense gaze told Light to continue.

"I've been in denial, but everything you say is probably true. But I am not Kira and I do not recall a plan to become Kira again. Whatever this plan was, it must have failed, because now you have the notebook and I still have no memories." Light looked up at L, an exhaustion in his eyes from the struggle he was having with his conscience. "What is going to happen now? Misa knew the shinigami. And she knows she was the Second Kira."

"I'm going to wait."

Light stared at him warily.

"There may be another notebook out there. Perhaps Misa will lead us to it."

Light sighed.

------

Misa passed by the wooded area that poked through as she neared Light's house. She knew Light wouldn't be home; he was still at the headquarters. But she thought she would pass by to refresh her fuzzy memories. But a strong gust of wind blew past her and through the woods. She looked towards the woods and noticed a bush shaking. As she approached it in curiosity, another chunk of greenery deeper in the woods began shaking. This continued as she followed the shaking. Something or _someone _was leading her to something.

And she found her way in front of a tree when the core of an apple fell to the dirt. _Dig. _It was marking something. Not caring about the dirt getting under her fingernails, she pushed away the soft earth until she reached something solid. A trunk. Opening it, she found a notebook and picked it up… and all the memories rushing into her startled her into a piercing scream. And out fell the note with Light's wishes.

"Oh no, I can't remember his name," she tried desperately to connect a name with Ryuzaki… Ryuga… L.

Then Ryuk appeared behind her.

Misa turned around and jumped up to give him a hug. "Ryuk! You led me here!"

Ryuk let her slide through him. "Light's plan failed… I was waiting for it to get interesting again, hyuk hyuk."

"Ah," She opened the trunk and pulled out an apple and tossed it to the giddy Ryuk.

After he finished gobbling it up, she explained her dilemma. And without much protest from Ryuk, she had The Eyes again.

Time to pay Ryuzaki and Light a visit.

------

"It's Misa," Light alerted L worriedly.

L looked up from his cake with interest. The girl wanted in to see Light. She knew she couldn't come in here again. But that didn't stop her from sweet-talking Matsuda, who went out to the lobby to greet her.

And he let her in.

"Misa, you can't come in here," Light strode over to her. He was firm but concerned. Why would she even try to come in here when she knew she couldn't? Is she the Second Kira again?! He rested his hands firmly on her shoulders to halt her further progress into the room.

Then she touched him with a piece of paper. And he felt all the pieces of his lost memory falling into place, and was ready to yell out in from the overwhelming experience when Misa stood on her tiptoes and muffled it in a kiss. The yell was audible only as a groan and Kira smiled with delight at Misa's ingenuity.

This was perfect… he had L right where he wanted him. And by killing him, his major obstacle would be out of the way and he'd have possession of the other two notebooks. He could deal with Watari somehow. But this meant he could kill L by his own hand. _This was too perfect._

While he began pulling the screw on his watch, he looked back down at Misa, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that her lord Kira had returned. "Misa, what are you doing here?" he asked calmly._Click. Click_.

"Misa had to see Light again!" she played along. _Click. Click._

"But you just saw me the other day," he chuckled gently as Misa quietly handed him a pen. Then quickly, low and gruff in her ear, he demanded, "What is his name, Misa?"

In the lowest whisper, "L Law-"

L grabbed Light from behind and Mogi, the closest to Misa, followed suit and grabbed Misa. A scrap of paper fluttered to the floor.

Light blinked, "L? Why?!" He saw the pen in his hand and the watch, with its compartment open, the letter L already scrawled on it. No. He had been caught in the act and he couldn't even remember it. Oh lord, he really had been Kira all along. _No. No. NO._

And he noticed the shinigami with a start.

Mr. Yagami looked heartbroken, but resignedly regained his senses and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Wait, Yagami-san. Light is not Kira anymore." L motioned for him to stop.

"Anymore?" Mr. Yagami asked gruffly while the rest of the investigation team stared on confused.

"What you do mean, 'anymore'?" Aizawa demanded.

"Let me demonstrate. I'll show you why I did not wish for Light-kun to touch the notebook." He picked up the first notebook they had obtained, the one with the English writing on the cover and inside covers. He touched Light with it, and Light erupted into yell that startled everyone present, besides himself and Misa.

"What are doing Ryuzaki?" Light looked down at the notebook with a possessive glint in his eye. But before Light could grip the notebook, L jerked it back.

Everyone gasped at the sudden change that came over Light. The sudden confusion. "What are you doing, Ryuzaki?" he asked the same question again, but with a noticeably different tone.

L slapped the notebook against Light again, with another scream emanating from his test subject. He removed it quickly and the Light's annoyed sneer was replaced with bafflement yet again. Suddenly Matsuda and Aizawa recalled the sudden personality change Light showed during confinement.

"So the notebook turns people into Kira? But we touched it…" Matsuda began.

"Something about the memories associated with the notebook turns Light into Kira," L corrected. "Yagami-kun probably did not start off as such a creature, but while he was Kira he most likely became corrupted and absorbed by his goal of eliminating crime. The Light that remembers that would be corrupt, while the Light that doesn't is as pure as the Light we know from our investigation here. Without the notebook, 'Kira' is nothing more than Light Yagami."

"Misa's Light is not corrupted!" She tried to shake her wrists free from Mogi, to no avail. "Kira is a god of justice!"

"Tell me, Miss Amane," L turned his gaze toward her, receiving her angry glare. "Did Light ever show true affection to you as Kira? Or was he using you?"

Misa faltered, her eyes tracing the ground, then shooting back up to meet L's hard gaze. "Misa would do anything for Light, she doesn't care if she's used! Deep down he loves Misa! But…" her eyes became solemn again. "I like him better as just Light. But Light wants to be Kira. Misa wants what Light wants… I want Light to be happy!"

"Misa," Light began softly. "Couldn't you tell what I want is different than what Kira wants? With the notebook, Kira and I are the same person… but I'm not Kira… anymore," he added.

"So I should give up my possession and memories of the notebook, Light?"

Light turned to L. "Ryuzaki, if she gives up her memories, will she still be persecuted? Her whole involvement in this case was probably my fault and I don't want her to still be accountable if she's oblivious to what she's done. Like an insanity charge, except she doesn't need to spend time in an institution."

"Actually, I don't see a reason to persecute either of you." L replied.

Everyone looked shocked.

"I solved my case… but this isn't your normal case, given the supernatural circumstances," he nodded toward the shinigami. "But Shinigami, I have one question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Are the last two rules written in this note false?"

Ryuk wouldn't let the bothersome detective take away his fun that easily. If he couldn't get some entertainment out of Light and Misa, he would gather the notes and find entertainment elsewhere. "Of course not. All of the rules are true… that's why they're rules, hyuk, hyuk."

"That's not what Rem-san told me, Ryuk," Misa shook her finger. "I don't remember those rules."

_I should really write her name in my notebook._

"Hmm… and I suppose destroying the notebooks would destroy any bond between the human and note as well. It's the only way to be sure that our shinigami friend does not wreak more havoc on our world. Isn't that right, shinigami?" L stared up at Ryuk imploringly.

Ryuk twitched.

"Either way, I'm destroying the notebooks. I'm just curious if destroying the notebook erases memory also."

"I could kill you right now," the deadly threat came from the perpetually grinning visage. "I won't be saving anyone's life and my game with Light is over."

"If I let Misa give the notebook back to you, what will you do then? You probably won't find a victim as intelligent with the same personality flaws as Light." Light shot a dirty look at his friend, but grudgingly admitted to himself that it was true. "And if you do find a worthy successor for Kira… both Light and I will be after him."

_Not if I kill you first. I could kill all of you. _But Light did give him an interesting time till the confinement. It was much more than he had hoped for. For some reason, he felt he wanted to thank the kid.

"Give up the notebook or burn it or whatever you're going to do. If you're going to be boring, I want to be getting back. Though I will miss your apples, Light-kun. Can I have a parting apple?"

But he was ignored. He scowled.

"Misa, do you have the notebook with you?" L asked.

"No, I reburied it like Light told me to in his letter… but I can get it if you want."

"Not alone. Light and I will accompany you."

------

They followed Misa and Ryuk into the woods, L not worrying about being in the open since it was… the woods. Once the Death Note had been dug up, L promptly set it on fire, and Ryuk left them forever. At least until it was Light and Misa's time to die. Ryuk would not miss that when the time came.

The other two notebooks were duly incinerated in like fashion.

And now Light and Misa, knowing the truth, but ignorant of the psyche changing details, were finally able to go back to their blossoming relationship.

------

"Thank you for letting me announce our relationship. This is special to Misa," she said from her snuggled position with Light's arms, while he lay on his bed studying.

"Of course," he cracked a smile. Though this only made him more popular at his college. And he had to deal with the wrath of this Takada woman from his classes. Which was really stressful since he was adjusting back to school life and homework and such. It was such a pain.

"So when are we going on our next date?" she began kneading his back devotedly.

"After this upcoming test…" he tried to concentrate on the book in front of him, but couldn't help but relax into Misa's massage.

She stopped. "No more excuses, Light Yagami." She closed the book. "It's a Saturday night and we both know you're going to pass that test whether you study or not. Don't be so uptight," she pouted.

"Alright, alright," he got up, with her sliding off his shoulders and gesturing with triumph. As he slipped on his coat, Misa crept up beside him and tugged on his sleeve till he took the hint and lowered for a kiss.

"I love you, Light."

And finally the words.

"I love you, too."

------

**THE END.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can now officially call me a fan of Light/Misa. I think too much.


End file.
